One problem experienced by appliance manufacturers servicing various markets around the world is the non-standardized nature of utility power voltage. For example, in certain countries, such as the United States, wall outlets typically provide alternating current power of about 120 volts, while in certain other countries wall outlets can typically provide alternating current power at about 220 or 230 volts. As another example, even within the same region, available utility power can be 208 volts, 230 volts, or 265 volts.
One solution to this problem is for appliance manufacturers to provide several different configurations of the same appliance model that respectively correspond to the different input voltages. As an example, a manufacturer of packaged terminal air conditioner units can provide both a first model configuration with components capable of operating at lower input voltage levels and a second model configuration with components capable of operating at a higher input voltage level.
However, this solution is inefficient from a manufacturing, inventory, and distribution perspective. For example, the manufacturer can be required to maintain different stock keeping units for each model configuration, in effect doubling the number of stock keeping units when two model configurations are offered and introducing a level of redundancy. As another example, inventory tracking, sales, distribution, and other business activities must be managed for each configuration, rather than for a single appliance product as a whole.
Another attempted solution to the problem of non-standardized utility power voltage is for each appliance unit to include one or more transformers for transforming the alternating current power from the input voltage to a different voltage when required. However, transformers are large in size and expensive in cost. Therefore, inclusion of a transformer in each appliance unit is an impractical solution, as it would raise product costs and size.
Therefore, cost-effective voltage adapter systems that allow an appliance to operate using alternating current power at several different input voltages are desirable.